Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-21631 discloses a vehicular lighting system which includes a plurality of light sources and illuminates a dangerous object by independently varying directions of the plurality of light sources. The plurality of light sources illuminates different regions, respectively, and forms a predetermined light distribution pattern as a whole.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-179121 discloses a vehicular headlight device which includes a high beam lamp unit employing, for example, a liquid crystal film in a light-shielding member to form a light-shielding region in a desired shape. The vehicular headlight device is configured to perform irradiation control so that glare is not given to, for example, oncoming vehicles, preceding vehicles, or pedestrians even during high beam irradiation.